The present invention relates to a method for reducing artifacts in imaging using a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (hereinafter abbreviated to an MRI apparatus), and more particularly relates to a method for reducing artifacts in ultra high-speed imaging involving generating echoes successively.
Conventionally, in a single echo measurement which is represented by the spin-warp method, the phase of an echo may be shifted under the influence of a phase shift caused by characteristics of the apparatus. However, the influence of the phase shift caused by characteristics of the apparatus on the echo is constant with respect to the amount of phase encoding, such that the phase shift of each echo becomes constant.
Therefore, when an image is to be displayed by absolute value, no phase correction is necessary.
In a multi-echo measurement which is represented by the echo-planar method, the influence of a phase shift caused by characteristics of the apparatus on an echo is not constant, and when echoes have different phase shifts, the influence of phase shift cannot be ignored because the phase difference between echoes may cause artifacts.